falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Provisioner
|refid = }} A provisioner is a variant of settler encountered in the Commonwealth in 2287. They are residents assigned to a supply line, tasked with hauling cargo between settlements to facilitate the sharing of resources and inventory across the supply network. Background Provisioners are appointed by the Sole Survivor to run supply lines between owned settlements. They will travel between two connected settlements, usually leading a pack brahmin, and will engage any hostile creatures or enemies they encounter along their route. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * The Survivor must appoint settlers from owned settlements to provisioner by tasking them to run supply lines between two settlements. Like any other settler, a provisioner's gear and weapons can be changed by initiating dialogue and trading items with them, and can be equipped with whatever armor and weapons the player desires. A provisioner may elect to wear unoccupied power armor if caught in combat near an unoccupied suit. * A well-armed/armored provisioner can also double as a patrol if they are given the proper gear to engage enemies in battle. If the Survivor is in combat, nearby provisioners will rush to their aid, and will even fight any enemies that obstruct their routes and fight alongside members of factions allied to the Survivor, such as Minutemen or the Brotherhood of Steel. * If a provisioner is within a settlement's boundaries they can be reassigned to another activity within that settlement using the workshop interface. If the provisioner was sent from another settlement they will effectively move to the new settlement, their name will not change back to 'Settler' but their pack brahmin will disappear. Inventory Notes * A map of the currently active trade routes can be found by selecting "SHOW SUPPLY LINES" when looking at the Map tab of the Pip-Boy. * If a named character (not a settler) is designated to be a provisioner, then they will not be renamed provisioner, and will keep their existing interactions. * It is possible for a provisioner to die in an attack while travelling between settlements (only seems to happen if hit by stray bullet from the player character). * Provisioners have been found wandering in unaffiliated settlements (e.g Diamond City) having a little bit of downtime without their pack brahmin. * Assigned provisioners may turn out to be synths upon their death. * Once provisioners are assigned to travel the Commonwealth, they may engage enemy-held locations in combat, which can draw settlers from nearby settlements over to help. * If a provisioner is reassigned to a different duty, they retain the title of provisioner. * Provisioners do not use up ammo and grenades, which means they can use expensive weapons and grenades endlessly. * Due to the standard NPC ability to pick up weapons, provisioners will often gradually upgrade their arsenal on their own. * It is possible to establish supply routes between the Commonwealth, the Island and Nuka-World. * A provisioner does not have to be at the particular location to set up a supply line there. After assigning a settler to another settlement, they can be selected in workshop mode at the current settlement and made a provisioner that connects their newly assigned settlement to another of your choice. :: Example: After choosing to send a Sanctuary settler to Abernathy Farm, and before they leave the workshop area, they can be selected and set as the provisioner to Red Rocket, immediately creating a link between Abernathy and Red Rocket before they have left Sanctuary. * A settler (or companion dismissed to a target settlement) can be temporarily assigned to supply line duty to allow construction of items requiring raw materials available elsewhere, then assigned to another local duty before they leave the area to keep them local. * The temporary assignment method above may be used to consolidate materials at a single workbench by setting a temporary provisioner, removing the available raw materials from the workbench and then breaking that supply line. :: This would not transfer armor or weapons. :: This could be repeated for multiple independent workshops on an as needed basis. * It is possible to assign an automatron as a provisioner, and given the fact that they can be easily upgraded with weapons and defense far surpassing a human provisioner, as well as assigned a custom name, they are quite optimal to provisioner work. * Automatron provisioners with Mr.Handy thrusters especially practical due to the ability to move quickly, easily overcoming difficult surfaces, including water. They are better off not getting stuck in the places where all the others humanoid/automatron provisioners do. * The downside of the automatron provisioners is that being beaten in the fight they may lose all their upgrades thus become a basic protectron model, meanwhile the humanoid provisioners will keep all equipment they have after restoring their health. Thus you will have to rebuild all upgrades of the automatron provisioners, from time to time, if you wish to keep them self-sufficient terminators. But you do not have to - since all provisioners marked by the game as essential (immortal) - they will successfully and endlessly accomplish their mission regardless of condition, even being naked level 1. Appearances Provisioners appear only in Fallout 4. Bugs Provisioners and their brahmin can become stuck on top of the Mass Fusion building and will remain there indefinitely. Gallery Provisioner.png|A provisioner with their pack brahmin making up a supply line Category:Fallout 4 human characters